motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Planet of the Apes
''Rise of the Planet of the Apes ''is a 2011 American science-fiction film directed by Rupert Wyatt. It was produced by Chernin Entertainment and released on August 5, 2011. It is a reboot of the Planet of the Apes series. The film was followed by two sequels; Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, on July 11, 2014, and War for the Planet of the Apes, on July 14, 2017. Plot A clan of chimpanzees living in a forest are captured and moved to the company Gen-Sys, where scientist Will Rodman is testing the drug ALZ-112 on apes to find a cure for brain diseases. One chimpanzee, named Bright Eyes, is given the drug, which vastly increases her intelligence. However, she unexpectedly goes on a violent rampage and is gunned down by the guards. Will's boss, Steven Jacobs, is disappointed in the incident and orders the project shut down and all test subjects euthanized. However, chimp handler Robert Franklin discovers Bright Eyes had recently given birth, explaining her rampage. Will agrees to adopt to infant, and Will's father Charles, suffering from Alzheimer's disease, names the infant Caesar. Caesar is soon discovered to have inherited the affects of the ALZ-112, increasing his intelligence. Three years pass and Caesar enters the house of the Rodman's neighbors, the Hunsikers, causing a disturbance. Will later takes Caesar to the Redwood forest. Charles, who is growing sicker from the disease, is treated the ALZ-112, restoring his health. Years later, an adolescent Caesar witnesses a dog on a lease while at the Redwood forest and is informed by Will of his identity. Charles later becomes sick again and, in his demented state, damages the car of Douglas Hunsiker, causing him to threaten Charles. Caesar witnesses this and furiously attacks Douglas, dismembering his finger in the process. Will is forced to move Caesar to an ape shelter, where he is abused by guard Dodge Landon as well as Rocket, the alpha male of the shelter. However, Caesar manages to befriend Maurice, an orangutan. Jacobs begins testing on a new drug, ALZ-113, which is tested on a bonobo named Koba, who has been a test subject most of his life. During testing, Robert is exposed to the effects of the ALZ-113, infecting him. Will tries to give the new drug to Charles, but he dies of his disease. Meanwhile, Caesar steals a pocket knife from one of Dodge's visiting friends and frees Buck, a gorilla. With Buck's assistance, Caesar confronts Rocket and takes on leadership over the other apes. Will, who had quit Gen-Sys, attempts to bring Caesar back with him, but Caesar chooses to remain at the shelter. Caesar later on breaks out of the shelter, steals the ALZ-113 vials, and affects the other apes with it, advancing their intelligence. Caesar later on confronts Dodge and speaks for the first time, shouting "No!", shocking the guards and other apes. Caesar frees the other apes from their cages, but Dodge attempts to attack Caesar with his cattle prod. However, Caesar electrocutes Dodge to death with a water hose. The freed apes make their way through the city and free the apes from the Gen-Sys company, including Koba. After the apes free the primates at a local zoo, the massive number of apes move out to the Golden Gates Bridge and battle the police blockade sent to stop them. Caesar's coordination helps the apes overpower the blockade, who scatter and flee. However, Jacobs flies to the bridge via helicopter and orders his men to shoot at Caesar. However, Buck tackles the helicopter and crashes it onto the bridge, killing him in the process. Jacobs, injured but alive, pleads for Caesar to rescue him, but the chimpanzee refuses and leaves him. Koba, seeking revenge for his torture at the Gen-Sys company, kills Jacobs by shoving him off the side of the bridge and into the sea below. With Jacobs dead and the blockade gone, the apes move into the Redwood forest, followed by Will. Will enters the forest to find Caesar, but is tackled by Koba. However, Caesar arrives in time to stop Koba from killing Will. Will asks Caesar to return with him, but Caesar refuses, stating that he is home. Will, respecting Caesar's wishes, leaves. Meanwhile, Hunsiker, who had been infected with the ALZ-113 by Robert, reports for duty as a plane pilot, unaware that this will lead to the spreading of the deadly ALZ-113 drug. Cast Apes *Andy Serkis as Caesar, a common chimpanzee with advanced intelligence inherited from his mother through ALZ-112 testing. *Karin Konoval as Maurice, an orangutan and former circus ape. *Terry Notary as Rocket, a common chimpanzee and the former alpha male of the chimpanzee troop at the ape shelter/Bright Eyes, Caesar's mothers. *Richard Ridings as Buck, a gorilla and Caesar's second-in-command. *Christopher Gordon as Koba, a bonobo test subject. *Devyn Dalton as Cornelia, a female common chimpanzee at the ape shelter. *Jay Caputo as Alpha, Caesar's father. Humans *James Franco as William Rodman, a scientist at Gen-Sys and Caesar's adoptive father. *Freida Pinto as Carolina Aranha, a primatologist. *John Lithgow as Charles Rodman, Will's diseased father. *Brian Cox as John Landon, head of the ape shelter. *Tom Felton as Dodge Landon, the chief guard of the ape shelter. *David Oyelowo as Steven Jacobs, Will's boss. *Tyle Labine as Robert Franklins, a chimp handler. *Jamie Harris as Rodney. Category:Films Category:Science-fiction films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Reboots Category:Action films Category:Dune Entertainment films Category:Drama films Category:Live-action films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Adventure films Category:2010s films Category:2011 films